Lights, Camera, Action! (concert)
' Lights, Camera, Action! Show' is a concert in 2003. One of the shows was released on a DVD called "Live Hot Potatoes!". Songs #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Hoop-Dee-Doo #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) #Rolling Down the Sandhills/Running Up the Sandhills #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Butterflies Flit #Where's Jeff? #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Anthony's Workshop #The Monkey Dance #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Central Park, New York #Here Come the Reindeer #Fruit Salad #Quack Quack #Eagle Rock #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton #Wiggly Party #Hot Potato #Wiggly Christmas Medley Shows *USA *October 24-25. Miami American Airlines Arena 3&7pm (24th), 12 &4pm (25th) *October 26-27 Tampa St. Pete Times Forum 2 & 6pm (26th), 3 & 7pm (27th) *October 28-29 Atlanta Civic Center 3 & 7pm both days. *October 31-November 4 New York Theatre at Madison Square Garden. Friday: 2 & 7pm Saturday: 10am, 2pm, 5:30. Sunday: 10:30 am, 2pm. Monday: 10:30 am, 2pm, 5:30 pm. Tuesday: 10:30 am, 2pm. November 5 Albany Pepsi Arena 3 & 7pm. November 7-8 Reading Sovereign Center 3&7pm (Friday), 12 & 4pm (Saturday) November 10 Mississauga Canada Hershey Center 4 &7pm. November 13 Manchester SNHU Arena 3 &7pm. November 14-15 Danbury O'Neill Center Friday: 3 & 7pm. Saturday: 12 & 4pm. November 17-18 Providence Performing Arts Center 3 & 7pm. November 19-20 Lowell Tsongas Arena 3 & 7pm. *Saturday November 22 Baltimore First Mariner Arena. 2 & 6pm Sunday-Monday November 23-24 Washington DC MCI Center 2 & 6pm Sunday. 3 & 7pm Monday. Tuesday November 25 Richmond Coliseum 3 &7pm. Thursday November 27. Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *Australia December 2 Perth Challenge Stadium 10 am, 1pm, 4pm. December 6 Adelaide Entertainment Center 10 am, 1pm, 4pm. December 8-9 Melbourne Vodafone Arena 10am, 1pm, 4pm. December 12 Wollongong WIN Entertainment Centre 10 am, 1pm, 4pm. December 14-15 Brisbane Convention Centre. Sunday: 10am, 1pm, 4pm. Monday: 10am, 1pm. December 17 Newcastle Entertainment Centre 10am, 1pm. December 19-21 Sydney Entertainment Centre Friday & Saturday : 10am, 1pm, 4pm. Sunday: 10am, 1pm Gallery Overture-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|"Overture" SamPlayingTrumpet.jpg|Sam playing trumpet DominicLindsayPlayingTrumpetinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dominic playing trumpet TheWigglyOrchestrainLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra DominicLindsayandTonyHenry.jpg|Dominic Lindsay and Tony Henry FrankoTorrelliinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Franko RyanDeSaulnierinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Ryan TheWigglyDancersinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheBigRedCarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Big Red Car TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2003Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" MurrayandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles File:RyanSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.png|Ryan singing TheAwakeWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LucyStuartinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Lucy GregSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg singing AnthonyandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony Henry JeffandGregTruman.jpg|Jeff and Greg Truman JeffandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Sam JeffandCraig.jpg|Jeff and Craig File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingTootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing TheOtherWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Other Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra AudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The audience JeffandDominicLindsay.jpg|Jeff and Dominic Lindsay TheAwakeWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra TheWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GregandGregTruman.jpg|Greg and Greg Truman Greg,GregTrumanandSamMoran.jpg|Greg, Greg T. and Sam TheNonrealisticWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2003Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" GregandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Sam JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheNonrealisticWigglesandtheWigglyOrchestra.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and the Wiggly Orchestra GregandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Murray JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff waking up SamandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Anthony DominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dominic Lindsay JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!4.jpg|Jeff talking about his favorite instrument WelcometoNetworkWiggles.jpg|"Welcome to Network Wiggles" TonyGardner,RexGohandJohnO'Grady.jpg|Tony Gardner, Rex Goh and John O'Grady playing music. JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|''"My favorite instrument is drums."' TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Tony Henry playing the drums Anthony'sMusicalMovements-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Anthony's Musical Movements" Anthony'sMusicalMovements.jpg|"Anthony's Musical Movements" Anthony'sMusicalMovements2.jpg|Murray and Anthony Anthony'sMusicalMovements3.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Anthony'sMusicalMovements4.jpg|Anthony dancing Anthony'sMusicalMovements5.jpg|Greg and Anthony Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-LivePrologue.jpg|"Let's get ready to go, go, go."'' Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffandTonyHenry.jpg|Jeff and Tony Henry CaptainFeatherswordandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Leeanne TheProWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LarissaWrightinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Larissa TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Anthony DorothyandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglyFriendsandSamMoran.jpg|Sam and the Wiggly Friends HenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry the Octopus JeffandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy HenryandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry and Jeff TheWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheOtherWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group WagsandGregTruman.jpg|Wags and Greg Truman MurrayandGregTruman.jpg|Murray and Greg Truman JeffSleepinginLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggles AnthonyandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony and Greg Truman AnthonyandDominicLindsayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Dominic Lindsay JeffWakingUpinLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!5.jpg|Jeff running Hoop-Dee-Doo-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Hoop-Dee-Doo" JeffDoingaHandstand.jpg|Jeff doing a handstand TheEarlyWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Henry GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar MurraySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray singing HoopDeeDoo-2003Live.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo" DorothyandDominicLindsay.jpg|Dorothy and Dominic Lindsay AnthonySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Murray and Leeanne JeffandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Jeff and Leeanne TheOtherWigglesandBrettClarke.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Brett LeeanneAshleyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wiggly Dancer Leeanne Ashley HenryandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Henry and Leeanne Ashley MurrayandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Henry AnthonyandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Anthony and Leeanne BenMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Ben JeffandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Jeff and Ryan TheOtherWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MurrayandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy dancing D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2003Live.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy and Greg BrettClarkeinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Brett DorothyandBrettClarke.jpg|Dorothy and Brett Clarke MurrayCollectingRoses.jpg|Murray collecting roses TheMoguelFamilyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Moguel Family DorothyandLucyStuart.jpg|Dorothy and Lucy MurrayandMaleKidinWheelchair.jpg|Murray and male kid in wheelchair File:RyanSingingD.O.R.O.T.H.Y.(MyFavoriteDinosaur).png|Ryan singing Dorothy,AnthonyandLarissaWright.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Larissa AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony showing portraits of the Wiggles OrigamiRose.jpg|Origami rose TheJapanesePeople.jpg|The Japanese people RollingDowntheSandhills-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Rolling Down the Sandhills" CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Wiggle Bay CaptainFeatherswordRollingDowntheSandhills.jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" RollingDowntheSandhills-Live.jpg|Greg and Anthony RunningUptheSandhills-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Running Down the Sandhills" RunningUptheSandhills-Live.jpg|"Running Up the Sandhills" CaptainFeatherswordRunningUptheSandhills.jpg|Captain Feathersword running up the sandhills GregandTonyHenry.jpg|Greg and Tony Henry GregandDominicLindsay.jpg|Greg and Dominic Lindsay RollingDowntheSandhills(Reprise)-Prologue.jpg|''"Why don't we roll down the sandhills again?"'' RollingDowntheSandhills(Reprise).jpg|"Rolling Down the Sandhills" (Reprise) JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur With Breaking News JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Jeff leaving CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist)-2003Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" ButterfliesFlit-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Butterflies Flit" DorothyBalletDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing SamandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Dorothy ButterfliesFlit-Live.jpg|"Butterflies Flit" CaptainFeatherswordandGregTruman.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Greg Truman CaptainFeatherswordasaButterfly.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a butterfly CaptainandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Dorothy WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainFallingDowninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down DorothySinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy singing TheMaleWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends as butterflies ButterfliesFlit-LiveEpilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray holding Dorothy's roses Greg'sNews-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg's News GreginLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Greg announcing Santa's lost GreginLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|and where Jeff is JeffinUnknownLocation.jpg|Jeff in unknown location CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!2.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding magic weather sword DancingDaffodils.jpg|Dancing Daffodils WobblyCamel-LiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wobbly Camel FluffyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Fluffy the Wagette CaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword in his clothes torn MurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray explaining about Jeff Anthony,MurrayandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Greg Truman TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans AnthonyholdingtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Anthony holding the Jeff balloon Captain,AnthonyandtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Captain, Anthony and the Jeff balloon Where'sJeff?-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers arriving while dressing up as Jeff RyanDeSaulnierasJeff.jpg|Ryan as Jeff BenMurrayasJeff.jpg|Ben as Jeff LucyStuartasJeff.jpg|Lucy as Jeff JeffBalloon.jpg|The Jeff Balloon Where'sJeff?-Live.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" GregTrumanandSamMoran.jpg|Greg Truman and Sam Moran Where'sJeff?-Live2.jpg|Jeff on the balcony BrettClarkeasJeff.jpg|Brett as Jeff FrankoTorrelliasJeff.jpg|Franko as Jeff LarissaWrightasJeff.jpg|Larissa as Jeff JeffandBrettClarke.jpg|Jeff and Brett Clarke GregTrumaninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg Truman File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingWhere'sJeff.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing CraigintheJeffHairWig.jpg|Craig in the Jeff hair wig Where'sJeff?-Live3.jpg|Jeff arriving back on stage CaptainFeatherswordandtheJeffBalloon.jpg|Captain Feathersword and the Jeff balloon JeffBalloonInflated.jpg|Jeff balloon inflated MusicWithMurray-Live.jpg|"Music With Murray" PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray holding guitar PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2003Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordandTonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Tony Henry MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword SamandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Murray MurrayandDominicLindsay.jpg|Murray and Dominic Lindsay MurrayandTonyHenry.jpg|Murray and Tony Henry MurrayLyingontheStage.jpg|Murray lying on the stage CaptainFeatherswordJumpingonBeanbag.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping on beanbag JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheMonkeyDance-2003Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" File:GregTrumanandSamMoranSingingTheMonkeyDance.jpg|Greg T. and Sam M. singing SamMoraninLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam Moran We'reDancingwithWagstheDog-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony WagsandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Wags and Leeanne TonyHenryandWagstheDog.jpg|Tony and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2003Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" TheWigglesandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags and Murray MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GregPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing red Maton electric guitar WagsDoingaSplit.jpg|Wags doing a split JeffandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff and Wags CentralPark,NewYork-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray talking about New York BigApple.jpg|Big apple AnthonyEatingBigApple.jpg|Anthony eating big apple FrankLeandroinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Firefighter Frank Leandro CentralPark,NewYork-Live.jpg|"Central Park, New York" CaptainFeatherswordSkating.jpg|Captain Feathersword skating GregandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Wags WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Wags the Dog HereComeTheReindeer-LivePrologue.jpg|Murray teaching the actions File:GregTrumanSingingHereCometheReindeer.png|Greg Truman singing HereCometheReindeer-Live.jpg|"Here Come the Reindeer" RexGoh.jpg|Rex Goh playing Red Fender Stratocaster guitar FruitSalad-LivePrologue.jpg|Santa and Captain Feathersword FruitSalad-2003Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:SamMoranSingingFruitSalad.png|Sam singing File:GregTrumandSamMoranSingingFruitSalad.png|"Uh-huh-huh." QuackQuack-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray and Captain QuackQuack-2003Live.jpg|"Quack, Quack" JeffPlayingKeyboardinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard SamMoran,CaptainFeatherswordandDominicLindsay.jpg|Sam, Captain Feathersword and Dominic singing "Quack, Quack, Cock-a-Doodle-Doo" in an opera style SamandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordandDominicLindsay.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Dominic Lindsay EagleRock-LivePrologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordSingingEagleRock.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing EagleRock-Live.jpg|"Eagle Rock" GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Murray playing Maton guitars File:GregTrumanandSamMoranSingingEagleRock.png|The Wiggly Manzanas singing TonyGardner.jpg|Tony Gardner JohnO'Grady.jpg|John O'Grady IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton" IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Live.jpg|"I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton" File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingIWaveMyArmsandSwingMyBaton.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing SamandDominicLindsay.jpg|Sam and Dominic Lindsay CraigAbercrombieinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Craig Abercrombie IWaveMyArmsAndSwingMyBaton-Live2.jpg|The Wiggly Group SantaClausinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Santa Claus riding scooter CaptainandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Greg File:HotPotato-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato-2003Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:TheWigglesandTonyHenry.jpg|The Wiggles and Tony Henry File:AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Anthony in epilogue File:AnthonyandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Anthony and Murray in epilogue File:TheAudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The audience in epilogue File:JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue File:TheWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggles in epilogue File:GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Greg in epilogue File:WigglyChristmasMedley-2003LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Wiggly Christmas Medley" File:HaveaVeryMerryChristmas-2003Live.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" File:TheAwakeWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue File:TheWigglesWearingChristmasHats.png|The Wiggles wearing Christmas hats File:TheUnforgottenWigglesWearingChristmasHats.png|The Unforgotten Wiggles wearing Christmas hats File:AnthonyWearingaChristmasHat.png|Anthony wearing a Christmas hat File:MurrayWearingaChristmasHat.png|Murray wearing a Christmas hat File:JeffWearingaChristmasHat.png|Jeff wearing a Christmas hat File:TheWigglesandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggles in epilogue UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-2003Live.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" File:GregWearingaChristmasHat.png|Greg wearing a Christmas hat File:TheWiggleFriendsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends File:TheWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggly Group in epilogue File:TheAwakeWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group File:FelizNavidad-2003Live.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" File:DorothyandGreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Greg in epilogue File:GregandJeffWearingChristmasHats.png|Greg and Jeff wearing Christmas hats TheLandWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group BrettClarkePlayingDrum.jpg|Brett the Drummer Boy Dorothy,GregandBrett.jpg|Dorothy, Greg and Brett File:TheOtherWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Other Wiggly Group in epilogue TheMaleWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupandBrettClarke.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Brett File:GregSinginginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Greg singing in epilogue File:DorothyDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Dorothy dancing in epilogue File:CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Captain dancing in epilogue File:JeffandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Wags in epilogue File:DorothyandGregTruman.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Truman File:JingleBells-2003Live.jpg|"Jingle Bells" File:TheWigglyDancersinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|The Wiggly Dancers in epilogue File:TheWigglyManzillasSingingWigglyChristmasMedley.png|The Wiggly Manzillas singing File:DorothyandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Dorothy and Anthony in epilogue File:MurrayandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Murray and Henry in epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group GregandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Greg and Henry Henry'sChristmasDance-2003Live.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus-2003Live.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" WigglyChristmasMedley-2003Live.jpg|"Wiggly Christmas Medley" GoSantaGo-2003Live.jpg|"Go Santa Go" File:JeffandDorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.png|Jeff and Dorothy in epilogue AudienceinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The audience in epilogue WagsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Wags in epilogue Dorothy,WagsandSantaClaus.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Santa TheWigglyMascotsinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in epilogue HenryandWagsinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in epilogue DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain in epilogue LiveHotPotatoes!-ClosingScene.jpg|Epilogue TheProWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans in epilogue LiveHotPotatoes!EpilogueGoof.jpg|Goof in epilogue TheWigglyOrchestrainLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Orchestra in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue GregandMurrayinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue JeffandSaminLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Sam in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans in epilogue JeffandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in the audience CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue GregandJeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue GreginLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue GregandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue JeffandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue DominicLindsayPlayingTrumpetinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Dominic playing trumpet in epilogue TonyHenryinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Tony in epilogue Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2005 Category:Original wiggles Category:2003